plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptuna
225px |class = Hearty |class2 = Sneaky |signature superpower = Octo-pult |superpowers = Possessed Dolphinado In-Crypted |flavor text = She is the first zombie to fight in a tank.}} Neptuna is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads the and zombie groups. Her signature superpower is called Octo-Pult, which summons a 3 /2 Octo-Pet with the Amphibious trait. Origins Her design and name both reference Neptune, the Roman god of the sea. Neptuna's name is a portmanteau of "Neptune," the mythical god that she resembles and "tuna," referring to the fact that she is half fish. Neptuna could also be a reference to Aquaman from DC. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Signature Superpower:' Octo-pult - Make a 3 /2 Octo-Pet with Amphibious. *'Other Superpowers:' **Possessed **Dolphinado **In-Crypted *'Boss in missions:' **Plant Mission 06: Attack of the Tentacles! **Plant Mission 14: She Came From The Sea **Plant Mission 25: Something Fishy at the Seafront **Plant Mission 33: Doom from the Deep Hero description She is the very first Zombie to fight in a tank. Strategies With Neptuna relies on her vast array of Gravestone zombies to keep the opponent guessing. With access to both Hearty and Sneaky cards, she can also effectively improve the survivability of any weaker teammates, such as Imps. Several Sneaky cards allow her to move her zombies out of harm's way or Bounce dangerous plants, and Hearty cards include both health buffs and the ability to move plants away from frail zombies. She can effectively hold the board during the plants' turn, as her Gravestones are immune to plant tricks (with the exception of ) and zombie tricks allows her to utilize the aforementioned movement or buffing cards to ensure that zombies remain to hold the board. Amphibious zombies are also potentially dangerous to plants if the enemy hero lacks removal or Amphibious plants to counter. When playing as Neptuna, care must be taken to ensure that you can play Gravestones whenever necessary. This means balancing how many zombies are on the board, which may be done by allowing older, low-strength teammates to die or by using cards such as Firefighter to Bounce useful zombies back into your hand for use later on. Against Remember also that Neptuna's primary asset is unpredictability. As such, make an effort not to play Bounced Gravestones shortly after they have returned to your hand. Keen opponents will remember which zombies have been seen and will make an effort to counter said zombies to the best of their abilities. Gallery Trivia *Neptuna and Immorticia are the only female zombie heroes. *The fact that her hair is actually an octopus may allude to . **Also, the card for Octo-pult reveals that no plant likes to hear "Octopus incoming!" This may be a nod to many players' irritation with the Octo Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. ***Ironically, Neptuna cannot obtain Octo Zombie, because Octo Zombie is a Beastly card. *Her tail and trident clips out of the bottom of her fish bowl. This is likely because they are two separate assets. *When she is using Octo-pult, it is revealed that Neptuna is completely bald. **Her idle animation also shows her bald head. *Her description has a pun; the word "tank" can mean a fish tank or a type of armored war vehicle. *In the official website, it says she leads the Sneaky and Beastly classes, which are the classes leads. *Coincidentally, Neptuna shares her name with a boss in the game Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, who also wields a trident and is a fish. Category:Zombies Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Hearty Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes